1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical fiber connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors are widely used in optical fiber communication. Some optical fiber connectors include at least one optical fiber hole and one lens aligned with the hole. The optical fiber connector may be connected to another optical fiber connector or a device. Connecting optical fiber connectors can be difficult, and users may use too much force and damage the connectors.
What is needed, therefore, is an optical fiber connector which can overcome the above shortcomings.